New Found Love
by LoonyLuna-172
Summary: Hermione is in 7th year. She hasn't had one relationship, and feels lost. Harry and Ron have GF's, and she doesn't have a boyfriend. But will that change?
1. New year

(AN: Okay, Hope you like this, and PLEASE reply, if I don't get replies then I will think no one is reading it, and why post it if no one reads it, so review please I really wanna thank my great friend Maddy for inspiring me and my math teacher (LOL) for being to boring, that I had some time to think this up. Well that is all)  
  
DisClaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, but I do own this plot, and the  
words I put down. JK Rowling is the one behind HP so thank her not me, because if she didn't write HP then I would not be doing this FanFiction.  
  
The New Year:  
  
Hermione stepped out of her parent's car, as her father ran off to get a  
cart. Her mother, Mrs. Granger can behind her and held her shoulder "You're 17 my dear girl. 17! And this is your last year. I can't believe it is finally here" Her mother had been crying all morning, thinking of how  
her daughter was suddenly so grown up. "Don't worry Mom. I will be back in the summer and same as when I left." She turned around and gave her a hug. "Well, better get my stuff out, Dad's  
coming." She then went to the back of the car, and opened it just as her dad came up  
with the cart, rolling it to her; she pulled everything out and set it  
down.  
"Well, I can walk myself to the platform." Hermione said getting to the handle of her cart "Bye Mom, I love you. Bye Dad, see you next year" She  
then walked over to the platform, looked back at her parents looking  
proudly at her, then pushed her cart threw the barrier.  
She sighed and looked around for her best friends, Harry and Ron. She spotted the wild red hair, trademark of the Weasley family, and pushed her way through the crowd to them. Once she got there she saw Ron hugging Luna. What in the world is he doing she thought but pushed it out when she saw Harry happily holding hands with Ginny. Ginny had confessed her love that she still had for him the year before, and it was just the thing he needed  
for his loss. They had been a happy couple since. "Hey guys" Hermione said. Seemed Ron didn't hear her as he kissed Luna. Oh  
my gosh! Is he going out with her! she thought.  
"Hello Hermione. How was your summer?" asked Harry "I got to go to The  
barrow early during the summer" He said before she got to answer "I had a wonderful summer, if u think doing nothing all day is wonderful." She said sacasticly. "What about you Ron" trying to get him to notice she  
was there.  
Ron turned around and went red "'Mione, what are you doing here?" "I wonder Ron, maybe she goes to Hogwarts" Ginny said as the trains whistle  
blew. "We better get on the train you guys." "Yeah, go on ahead, and save me a place," Hermione said "I have to put my  
luggage away." She then turned around in the direction of the luggage  
compartment.  
  
Hermione walked down the aisle looking for her friends, when she heard  
something behind her, turned around but saw nothing. She then walked  
backward, right into Draco Malfoy. "Oh sorry!" Draco said not knowing who he had walked into. He then saw who it was and stood will, his arms still helping her up, but then he dropped  
her as she looked at him.  
"Ouch! Why did you drop me! First you bump into me, and then drop me! Thanks a lot." She then stood up and saw who it was. They looked at each  
other for a split second.  
Then Malfoy interrupted "Filthy mudblood! My hands where burning from  
touching as disgusting as yourself, and I was not the one walking  
backwards, you were!" He said looking as if he would hit her. Hermione glared at him, and then walked past him. Not saying anything. She  
soon got to the compartment, and stepped in.  
"What took you so long?" Luna asked "Nothing just ran into someone. That's all" She said trying to figure out  
what was with Malfoy.  
"Who?" Ron said  
"No one. No one at all" Hermione said quickly. The ride to Hogwarts was very quite but fun, Hermione had found out that Luna had sent an owl to Ron saying that ever since she laid eyes on him,  
she had loved him. He then said he loved her, and asked her out. That  
simple. 


	2. The Maze

Chapter 2 AN: So sorry it took so long, internet wasn't connecting, GRR LOL well here is chapter two, give me replies and lots of criticism I wanna know if u don't like it, or if you. And what needs to be fixed, even though my Beta reader read it already :D ok, well here it is:  
  
DisClaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the great and wonderful J.K. Rowling does :D  
  
The Maze  
  
Hermione stood up after almost every had gone to the common rooms and looked around at who was still there. A RavenClaw couple, no HufflePuffs, Grabbe & Groyle. She then stopped, Draco and Pansy. They were kissing, but Malfoy was looking at Hermione. She turned around quick the second Draco looked back at Pansy. Hermione left the Great Hall and went to the steps, but stopped at the 3 step. She sensed someone was looking at her, turning around, she saw Draco just starting to run off to the dungeons, leaving a very pissed Pansy at the entrance. She hurried up the flight of stairs and to the Gryffindor Common Room. In there she passed Harry and Ginny kissing, but ran past them to the girl's dorm. She sat down on her bed and for the first time, pulled out her mom's diary. Not that her mother had written in it, but that she had given it to Hermione. It was a velvet green book, reminding her of the Slytherians. Hermione opened it up and took and quill and ink out. She casually wrote:  
  
Diary;  
I know I have had you for almost 7 years not, but never got to writing. Well I guess I need to tell someone about the things in my life, I can't turn to anyone else. Harry and Ginny I used to be able to, but they started going out, and well, they are totally different. (OOTP Spoiler, next sentence!) I was trying to help Harry with his loss of Sirius, but then she came, and got all kissy with him. I guess I may be jealous but, why would I. Didn't I stop liking him a while ago? And Ron, I thought I would, but then I found out about him and Luna, are they ever apart? No! They are always hand in hand, or mouth to mouth! Does he think of what other people think of them? No! Well I have you, and you won't leave me for a girlfriend. Three times Malfoy has looked at me, like starring at me. One on the train, second time was while he was making out with his girlfriend(Making out, Diary!) and looking at me! 'The filthy Mudblood?' And the last time was a few minutes ago, while I was leaving the hall, he was just looking at me, then started running off to the dungeons. Is it just my imagination? If not, why is he looking at me?! Well need to sleep Diary, I will write tomorrow  
  
Hermione looked at the diary, shook her head and said out loud, "It's just my imagination. I know it" As she laid down she though of the green velvet of the diary and slowly fell asleep. When she woke up she was in her bed, but not her dorm. She immediately stood up and looked around. She saw green velvet walls, about 8 feet tall all around her, the sun was shining down on her, but that made her feel even worse. "Where am I!?" She yelled, not thinking that no one was there. Hermione turned in a circle and saw an open passage. She walked through it. She was at a fork. The walls had real and beautiful roses. Left were red one, right were black ones, she touched a red one but it slowly turned black, and turned to ashes. She decided to go right. After a few turns and what seemed like a half hour she came to a four way. There were more red roses in front of her, thundercloud grey to the right, and light green to the left. Hermione touched a thundercloud grey rose and felt sleep over come her, She fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
Hermione sat straight up "I'm in my dorm," she sighed "It was only a dream!" 


	3. Classes

(AN: PLEASE review, I feel like no one is reading :'( Ummm I don't really have much to say, but thankz to my beta Reader. :D and umm nothing else. Hope u review. Chapter 3  
  
Classes  
  
When Hermione was ready she went down the stairs to the Common Room where she met with Harry, Ginny, and Ron. "'Ello Hermione. Sorry but I have to go," Ron said. "Where to?" His little sister questioned.  
  
"Well, to see Luna, where else?" he replied. Oh gosh, what is with him and her!? Hermione thought angrily. "Okay, bye," Harry said. "Bye Ron," Hermione said half heartedly. "What's wrong?" Harry asked after Ron had left. "Nothing's wrong," Hermione said quickly "Something's wrong Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked mildly. "I said NOTHING!" Hermione almost yelled as she stomped out of the common room. She walked for awhile, past the Great Hall, where most people where eating. And to the grassy fields by the lake. She sat down by a willow, and just sat there thinking. After a while she felt something in her pocket, something large. Hermione pulled the thing out and it was her dairy. She opened it, pulled a quill and ink from her bag, and wrote:  
  
Dear Dairy Well, I don't know why, but I had a major outburst to day. To Harry and Ginny. It was after Ron left to be with Luna again, and they asked what was wrong, I said nothing. But they insisted something was wrong. I stormed out. I am sitting under the giant willow in front of the school. Thing is, something is wrong. I had a freaky dream, about roses and these walls. And now that I think bout it, it reminds me a lot of you, they were velvet green walls, just like the material of the cover of this book. And well, there were red roses, that died, and black roses that I just had an urge to follow. Then I just had to touch the grey ones, but they relaxed me, and I just fell asleep, kind of. Because it was a dream and when I fell asleep, I woke up in my dorm.*She stopped writing, again she had that weird felling someone was watching her*Got to go get my classes Dairy, write later.  
  
She stood up and put her things up. Pushing her hair back, she looked around, for some reason she saw something in the window of the Great Hall, something that was the same as the grey roses! They disappeared though, and Hermione ran to the great hall, looking around, but she couldn't find the same grey again. So she went to her table, away from everyone else, as Professor McGonagall gave her the classes for that year. Potions.Charms.Herbology.and Care Of Magical Creature with the Slytherians. Mostly everything else was the electives, with lots of people. She picked up her bag, and started out for the Potions room. When she got there she sat down and looked at who was already there. Not many people. When everyone was there, Professor Snape walked in and said "I will be assigning you partners for this year; you will have to be with them, all year long!" "No!" almost everyone said to him "Well, I am going to assign you, so deal with it. And to make things better, the Slytherians will have a Gryffindor partner." He smiled evilly "What!?" Exclaimed Malfoy "Yes, Draco. Now let's see.Weasley and Zabini. Potter and Parkinson." He looked at Hermione "Yes, Granger.now who to put you with" Snape looked around "Yes! Granger you will be working with Draco" He smiled. After another 5 minutes he finally finished the list, and announced "Now get to a table, with your partner."  
  
Every moved around, Hermione sat down and said to Draco. When she got there he said "Don't touch anything, don't say anything, and don't do anything. And most of all don't look at me!" Hermione thought he said it a little nicer then he had meant to. "Fine, just don't talk to me Malfoy!" She replied. Hermione continued her day, an awful day. She seemed to always be around Draco.  
  
When Hermione got to the library that night, she pulled out her velvet Diary.  
  
Dear Diary, Hello again, wanted to write again today. Well classes are terrible, almost all my classes I have with none other then Draco Malfoy. Is he always around? Well, haven't talked to Harry or Ginny yet. Someone is looking at me.I know it*She looked up. And there standing behind her was... 


	4. Grey Eyes

(A/N: ok ok this will be confusing, but ya. Umm it is basically her thoughts and stuff. Draco is finally coming out :D well, read and PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP review) .Draco Malfoy leaning against the bookcase, watching her. "So Miss Mud bloods got herself a diary. What, u crying into it or something" He said "What do u wants Malfoy!" Hermione replied narrowing her eyes at him He looked unsure what to say. But then it came back "Just wanted to make fun of you again. You know it is the funniest thing ever."  
  
"Oh Malfoy, will you shut up!" Hermione almost yelled at him. She took a deep breath, "seriously, ever since the 1st year here, we were 11, and you have been an ass hole to me! You got to realize we are 17 now! So grow the hell up!" Draco starred back in utter surprised. Hermione then packed her things up and walked by him, hitting him in the shoulder. He just watched her leave, not knowing what to say.  
  
Hermione sat in her room, amazed at what she had just said, Well maybe it worked, and maybe he will grow up, she thought lying down, but still Malfoy growing up don't think so. She then lyed her head down slowly feeling asleep.  
  
Hermione looked around; she was at the four way again. The grey, the green, the black and the red roses. She just stood there, confused. She then looked at the green roses, and thinking that it was the only way, followed them. She walked for about 10 minutes when another fork was in view, it was either red or grey. Walking down the grey, they slowly turned to black and for an odd reason she felt relieved. It felt like it was a few hours before she came to an opening where there was a bed. She walked to it, and felt the soft silk of the down comforter, and decided to take a break, lyed down and fell asleep.  
  
When Hermione woke in her room, she felt relaxed, more than she had all year. She felt like all the pressure was off her, and she was all alone. She got out of bed, it was till long before day break but she didn't care. She put on a black long jacket that went to her knees, and well past her hands, and went to the common room. The fire was out, and everything was quite, so she went out the potrite, down the halls, and to the front doors. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out this early, but she didn't care for some unknown reason. She kept walking and again got to the tree she was at yesterday. Leaning up against it she pulled her legs up to her and wrapped her arms around them. She just sat there, watching the sky, and looking at the stars, tell the sun came up. It was tell she felt the sun on her eyes that she came out of her day dreaming. And was startled with herself, she was daydreaming about grey eyes, looking at her. From every were she looked, there they were. When Hermione walked into the Potions class Draco watched her. She sat down next to him not saying anything, and he too said nothing. They did everything they were suppose to and when the bell rang they packed there things. Everyone ran out, but Draco and Hermione stayed. Hermione was cleaning up the table and Draco was just watching her. She packed her bag, and as she stood up she looked at Draco, and walked out. Draco followed her to the stairs were she ripped her bag and all her books went everywhere. He admeataly went to help her pick up her stuff. While he was knelling down and putting the stuff back in her bag Hermione also knelled down putting stuff in the bag and said "Why are you helping me!" But she then looked into his eyes and stopped, they stayed there for a few seconds, just looking into each others eyes. But then a bell rang and Draco stood up and walked away. Hermione looked into her bag, and then gasped. "The grey eyes!" she whispered out loud. 


End file.
